Someday in the Summer
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: The titan's are at the annual summer carnival, and Beastboy is trying to get Raven to have fun. With a little help from a friend can he succeed? Songfic, Fluff. please RxR!


**HELLO!**

**So, I was just listening to this song yesterday, and I just thought…..I have to make a bbrae fic to it!**

**Anyone else ever wonder if an artist reads fanfics and see's their song used, and think 'dude that's awesome?' could just be me…..lol**

**Oh, and I also made a bbrae community called 'An Emerald Knight and Lavender Sorceress' so please follow that!=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Titans or the Song 'Someday' by Joe Brooks.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Raven!" the resident changeling yelled, hurrying after the retreating empath.

Sighing; annoyed, the girl turned around abruptly causing the poor boy to land flat on his face in front of her.

"What do you want grass stain?" she asked crossing her slender arms over her petite chest.

The jade-skinned prankster shakily got up to his feet and brushed off his clothes.

"Come on Rae! We're at a carnival! Would you please go on some rides with me?" he asked hopefully.

It was true; all the titans had gone to the 'Annual Summer Carnival'. As soon as they got there however, Robin and Starfire had instantly disappeared, while Cyborg said something about a 'Meat Eating Contest' before rushing off.

Leaving the young half-demon and green shapeshifter

Beastboy had his hands shoved in his back pockets shifting on the balls of his feet; he was wearing civvy's today.

A black V-neck, and tan cargo shants, with a yellow belt and red supras.

Raven-who was wearing a black pair of skinnies and a blink-182 tank, with purple converse- sighed as she uncrossed her arms and glanced at the changeling.

"Beastboy, you know this isn't my type of…'fun'" she told the boy, tiredly.

"I'd rather just go home," the boy frowned sadly as the empath began to leave.

As the changeling was about to throw in the towel, he passed by a street musician playing a simple acoustic guitar.

A light bulb went off, and the green teen grinned as he rushed over to the boy and spoke to him in a hushed voice.

The teen grinned and nodded as the changeling mimicked him and they scurried off in the direction of the sorceress.

Raven was getting close to the entrance when she suddenly heard an oldie's style beach acoustic behind her.

Turning around she came face to face with Beastboy and a teenage boy who was wearing almost the same outfit as beastboy- minus the fact he had jet black hair with purple streaks and a red V-neck- and saw that they were both grinning at her.

Beastboy randomly began to sing-

**Waking up on a Monday,**

**Treating it like a Sunday.**

**Mr. Sun's back and he's scratching your back for me.**

Raven started backing away slowly before darting around the corner, the boys following wearing matching grins

**What a perfect way to be.**

Thinking she lost them, Raven stopped by a small Ice-Cream vendor and a thought bubble appeared above her as she dreamt of being home with a nice cup of tea and a book.

It disappeared with a loud _pop!_

Turning Raven saw Beastboy holding up a sharp needle and smirking, as the boy continued to strum a melody.

**Wake you up from a nice dream,**

**To treat you out to an Ice Cream!**

He purchased an ice-cream from the vendor who smiled and winked at the titans, causing the empath to blush.

**Spend the day on a Ferris wheel by the Sea.**

'_When did we get on this?'_ the empath thought curiously as Beastboy slung his arm around her- the guitarist not far behind, just a seat behind them on the beachside Ferris wheel.

A fan saw the two of them and smiled before holding up her camera.

Beastboy scooted closer and smiled as he sang.

**What a picture perfect way to-**

CLICK!

They were suddenly walking around again, and no matter how hard she tried, Beastboy appeared in front of her, kneeling; as he held her hands between his.

**Give me your heart,**

**I won't let go.**

Raven's face went beet red as she rushed past the boy, whose grin only grew bigger as he chased after her.

He grape-vined behind her- a crowd forming behind the boy and guitarist as Raven walked briskly,

He twirled before singing.

**I'm hoping that someday**

**Someday,**

**I'm gonna put a smile on your pretty face.**

He held up a picture of her where he sharpie'd in a smile and sighed dreamily.

The crowd joined in as he began to dance with the confused girl.

**Someday,**

**Someday.**

**We'll still be dancing when we're old and we're gray!**

**But I'm looking at you from a distance.**

Beastboy stood no less than two feet away from the half-demon as he stared at her through a pay tele, causing the empath to smile softly.

The boy beamed and winked at her.

**You don't know what you're missing!**

**Girl,**

**Someday, someway….**

**I know it's gonna be ok.**

**Whoah, I know it's gonna be ok.**

The changeling grabbed the startled girls hand and rushed off, causing her smile to grow.

They slowed down as they ended up under the boardwalk, the boy swinging their joined hands between them as they scanned the various vendors.

**Strolling under the boardwalk,**

**Drifting off to the sound of the band, oh**

He pointed at the boy who troubadour'ed behind them with his six-string who merrily winked back with a grin.

**Nine o'clock comes**

**Nine o'clock goes away.**

The green teen checked his watch before gasping and rushing off to a diner there, with the musician hot on their heels.

They entered a little diner called _Rick's Café_.

The man standing at the front counter- who was bedecked in 50's style waiter clothes- smiled and sang.

**Got a date at Rick's Café?**

To which the boy eagerly nodded and pointed to the Goth, causing her to blush tomato red.

She peered around awkwardly when they appeared in a dimly lit movie theater.

**Hold your hand in the back row.**

She looked over to see beastboy holding her hand softly, still singing with the boy right next to him playing guitar.

She glanced around and wondered why the other patrons weren't getting upset by the music.

**Steal a kiss in the shadows.**

"AWW!" the crowd cooed, before Raven ducked her head, causing Beastboy to peck her forehead.

He chuckled before holding out a book.

**As time goes by,**

**I know we can be…**

**The perfect love story**

The changeling opened it up, The words '_Once upon a time'_ visible as a picture of the two of them appeared underneath the words, encased in a large heart.

The sorceress' blush grew deeper as the boy chuckled before snapping his fingers.

They were suddenly on a dance floor on the pier with hanging lanterns all around them, as multiple couples danced around them.

**I gave you my heart so don't let go!**

**I'm hoping that someday**

**Someday,**

**I'm gonna put a smile on that,**

**Pretty Face!**

**Oh,**

**Someway,**

**Someway**

**We'll still be dancing when we're old and we're gray.**

The boy twirled the girl, causing her to giggle softly as the boy beamed at her.

The entire crowd sang

**But I'm looking at a distance,**

**You don't know what you're missing**

**Girl**

**Someday, someway,**

**I know it's gonna be ok.**

**Oh it's gonna be ok.**

He lifted her up and spun her around in a circle, causing her to smile widely as she let out a laugh.

As soon as he set her down, the scene changed again, the couple standing in front of the entrance.

The changeling held her chin, as he made her look up into his ever twinkling emerald green eyes.

He sang softly- the crowd joining in.

**I'm hoping that someday,**

**Someday**

**I'm gonna put a smile on that,**

**Pretty face.**

Pressing their noses together, the empath smiled at him, causing the green teen to smile back.

**Someway, someway**

**We'll still be dancing**

**When we're old and we're grey!**

**But I'm looking at you from a distance.**

**You don't know what you're missing**

**Oh,**

**Someday, someway,**

**I know it's gonna be ok.**

**Yeah, someday, someway…**

**I know it's gonna be ok.**

Beastboy gently swooped the girl into a tender kiss, His hands wrapping around her waist as her arms draped over his neck; her foot popping up.

The crowd cheered as the two teens pulled away; content smiles on both of their faces.

"One question" Raven stated as she nuzzled against the boy's chest.

"Yeah?"

"How did you do all the scene changes?"

The shapeshifter chuckled before looking over at his friend, who swung his guitar behind his back.

His union jack strap appearing across his chest as he winked at the pair before snapping his fingers; disappearing with a comical _poof!_ And multiple cartoon Spidey logo's appearing where he used to be.

The two looked at each other partially shocked, before just smiling.

"Be my girlfriend?" Beastboy asked hopefully,

The empath put on a show of thinking about it and then smiled at him.

"Someday" she teased.

The changeling rolled his eyes playfully as he made to walk away only for a pair of slender arms to wrap around his waist and a small head to plant itself on his back.

"And that someday is today" she whispered.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Fluffy enough?**

**Cute enough?**

**Lol**

**Please review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
